Class: Longbow
Longbow Description The bow is a powerful hunting weapon, allowing the lowest-born soldier to kill the most highborn knight. Bows vary wildly in design and construction materials, but they give even the most humble peasant a fighting chance. Common Skills Rain of Arrow: Cooldown 8 sec. Launch a volley of 6/9/12 arrows, each dealing 21% base damage plus 325/369/432 points of piercing damage. Sharp Exit: '''Cooldown 30 sec. Leap backwards a greater distance (shares cooldown with Fast Escape) Extra effect: Recover from stun Press twice Sharp Exit 2 & 3: You leap back again. '''Flaming Arrow: Cooldown 12 sec. Shoot a fire arrow that inflicts 84% base damage plus 1269/1471/1786 points of piercing damage along with 200 points of fire damage per second for 6 seconds Extra effect: Knocks the enemy from their horses. Marksman: '''Cooldown 30 sec. Boosts the armour-piercing capability of your arrows by 15/25/35% for 5 seconds. '''Bodkin-tipped: '''Cooldown 15 sec. Shoot an armour-piercing bodkin arrow that deals 103% base damage plus 1590/1894/2323 points of piercing damage. Extra effect Bodkin-tipped 2: Decreases target's defense by 20% Extra effect Bodkin-tipped 3: Greatly reduces target's block value. '''Light-Footed: Cooldown 60 sec. Make a fast leap forwards or backwards (shares cooldown with Sharp Exit) Extra effect Light-Footed 1: Recover from stun. Extra effect Light-Footed 2 & 3: You can use this skill even while stunned or knocked down. Extra effect Light-Footed 3: Your movement speed is increased by 20 % for 3 seconds. Paragon Skills Lightning Bolt: Cooldown 60/55/45 sec. Your arrow flies like a bolt from a ballista, dealing 258% base damage plus 4908/5875/6428 points of piercing damage, able to penetrate all enemy targets in its path. Extra effect: Breaks through most target blocks. Extra effect 2: All struck targets are stunned. Exploding Arow: '''Cooldown 60/55/45 sec. Shoot an exploding arrow, dealing 193% base damage plus 4147/4588/4977 points of piercing damage to targets caught in the blast. '''PVP - Tips & Tricks * Use Flamming Arrow to demount enemy generals on horses. * Try to aim for headshots - they do heavy damage * You can easily kill enemy generals who are occupied by shooting with a siege weapon. Sometimes they aren't even aware of getting damage and you can kill them with headshots. * Movement is really important for an archer. Try to evade an incoming attack with a roll in the right moment. * Shoot generals with a shield in the feet to inflict damage. * Aim the Rain of Fire at the head of enemy troops to kill them faster (headshots). * Place yourself behind shield wall to fire out of save space. * If the enemy is hiding behind a shieldwall or in a circle of Shields get on your horse and jump to shoot at the highest point so you can hit the enemy. * Dual Blades counters the bow. So get on your horse, if you see a dual blade vanish into stealth. Because now she can't use the skill, where she attacks you out of the shadows.